Little Sky
Little Sky is the 8th and final (original) Prince of Tennis ending theme. It is sung by Kentaro Fukushi. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Full Version Kanji= 咲きかけた花が　はじらいつつ　風に揺れて 陽射しの描く息吹を　まぶたのうらに　そっと感じたよ 形かえながら　ちぎれて行く　雲の流れ 明日も変わらないもの　僕らはいつかみつけられるかな もうすぐ理想に　追いつけそう にじんだ蜃気楼　その向こう届くよ 大空　すぐそば　そうひと握りのユメのかけら すぐそこまで来てる　だから走り出すよ　今 Fly どこまでも　果てしない空に　覚悟をあずけたなら 駆け出して行くだけさ　どんなときも Yes 教科書に　書かれてるような　約束ならゴメンさ それぞれのフレーム　見つけたら 胸騒ぎかきたてるような　未来へ羽ばたこう 自分なりの場所　まだ見えずに　頬をつねる ひと駅降りて走った　こんなに距離が遠くだったのかな 助走するけど　まだまだ物足りない 追い風　まだまだ少ない夜明け前 いつだって　ユメなんて　ただ一度きりの瞬間しか チャンスがないのなら　今すぐ試すしかない　Woh... Try いつまでもつまらない過去に　心を向けちゃダメさ 目の前に限りない　道を見れば Yes 向かい風　吹かなくちゃ鳥は　広い空を飛べない トラブルは常に　敵じゃない オリジナルな自分だけの明日を切り開こう Fly どこまでも　果てしない空に　覚悟をあずけたなら 駆け出して行くだけさ　どんなときも Yes 教科書に　書かれてるような　約束ならゴメンさ それぞれのフレーム　見つけたら 果てなく広がるフィールドに　奇跡を描こう |-| Romaji= Saki kaketa hana ga hajirai tsutsu kaze ni yurete Hizashi no egaku ibuki wo mabuta no ura ni sotto kanjita yo Katachi kae nagara chigirete yuku kumo no nagare Ashita mo kawaranai mono bokura wa itsuka mitsukerareru ka na Mou sugu risou ni oitsukesou Nijinda shinkirou sono mukou todoku yo Oozora sugu soba sou hitonigiri no yume no kakera Sugu soko made kiteru dakara hashiradasu yo ima Fly dokomademo hateshinai sora ni kakugo wo azuketa nara Kakedashite yuku dake sa donna toki mo Yes kyoukasho ni kakareteru you na yakusoku nara gomen sa Sorezore no FRAME mitsuketara Munasawagi kakitateru you na mirai e habatakou Jibun nari no basho mada miezuni hoo wo tsuneru Hito eki orite hashitta konna ni kyori ga tooku datta no ka na Josou suru kedo mada mada monotarinai Oikaze mada mada sukunai yoake mae Itsu datte yume nante tada ichido kiri no shunkan shika CHANCE ga nai no nara ima sugu tamesu shikanai Woh Try itsumademo tsumaranai kako ni kokoro wo mukecha dame sa Me no mae no kagiri nai michi wo mireba Yes mukai kaze fukanakucha tori wa hiroi sora wo tobenai TROUBLE wa tsune ni teki ja nai ORIGINAL na jibun dake no asu wo kirihirakou Fly dokomademo hateshinai sora ni kakugo wo azuketa nara Kakedashite yuku dake sa donna toki mo Yes kyoukasho ni kakareteru you na yakusoku nara gomen sa Sorezore no FRAME mitsuketara Hatenaku hirogaru FIELD ni kiseki wo egakou |-| English= Flower buds opening shyly, dancing in the wind I felt a warm light upon my eyelid Seeing the flowing clouds tearing apart Will tomorrow be the same? Nearly there to my dream Blotting mirage; I'll get to the other side Blue sky; a handful of fractured pieces I'm almost there, I'm running now Fly if you are prepared to the unlimited sky Dash to the goal; anytime Yes, sorry if it's a rule like written in the text book When you find your frame of mind Fly to the exciting future waiting for you Pinching my cheek; where am I? Missed a station so ran And noticed how long the road is Running up, but not enough Tail wind's coming; the dawn is breaking Dream; it's only once No more chance? I'll try anyway Try,don't look back at the boring past Look at a long road in front of you Yes,the birds can't fly without headwinds Troubles aren't always the enemies Be individual to open tomorrow Fly, if you are prepared to the unlimited sky Dash to the goal; anytime Yes, sorry if it's a rule like written in the text book When you find your frame of mind Make a miracle happen in the limitless field Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs